Generally, an auto white balance circuit adapted to the color video camera is used for representing the color to be closer to the color of the subject which is located at the photograph place when the color temperatures are different from each other.
Then, an auto white balance circuit is set to perform the function of the auto white balance after the image sensing of the white color subject, but a prior auto white balance circuit is operated even if the white color subject emits the excessive intensity of radiation above 100 IRE, with the result that it is impossible to perform the function of the auto white balance, and also, when the function of the auto white balance is not performed, only a warning expression of "NG" is displayed.
Therefore, there is a very inconvenient problem that when the reflective light of the excessive intensity of radiation from the white colored subject is incident to the iris, the iris is driven from an automatic condition to a manual condition so as to diminish the intensity of radiation incident thereto. After the iris is set at the place where the Zebra signal disappears, representing the part of the excessive intensity of radiation of the white colored subject on the electronic viewfinder, the auto white balance selection switch should be operated again.